Lumitron: Wrath of the Fallen
Lumitron: Wrath of the Fallen, '''known in Japan as '''Lumitron, is a 2005 El-Kadsrean science-fiction horror film produced and distributed by El TV Kadsre Films in El Kadsre, and Silver Bullet Pictures worldwide. The film is directed by Eiji Tendou, with its story and screenplay written by Max Axis. The film revolves around a high-school student named Lumi who, after committing suicide due to the ways her schoolmates mistreat her, was revived as an android with only one purpose in mind; to kill off all the students who've mistreated her in various ways. The film was a pet project of director Eiji Tendou, who had a long time finding the right writer until Max Axis appeared, who helped him conceptualize his ideas and wrote the entire screenplay in just under 3 months. The film was premiered on October 25, 2005, at the Fox Village Theater and was released worldwide on October 27, 2005. The film received positive reviews from critics, who praised its direction, the cast's performances, special effects, and its take on combining fiction and non-fiction elements. The film was also a financial success, grossing over $150 million worldwide against its $70 million budget. Plot In an unnamed school, a female high-school student named Lumi has expected her day to be normal this time, but unfortunately, it wasn't as she expected it to be. During the day, she had been attempting to avoid getting harassed by her school bully named Lyn Perez, but with no success. During their school's art class, after Lumi finished her art project and went out for a bathroom break, some of her classmates proceeded to destroy her art project without the teacher knowing. And during their PE class, Lumi was one of the victims of a serious brawl with one of the schoolmates, to which she was sent home to be recovered. Later that night, Lumi, who felt that her life wasn't worth it after all, secretly went into the school's roof deck, which she committed suicide by jumping down. A passerby found Lumi's dead body and quickly contacted the police, while the passerby was waiting, a dark-hooded figure sneakily grabbed the body and quickly left. By the time the police arrived, they soon discovered that the body had disappeared, wondering where it went. Meanwhile, the hooded figure carrying Lumi's body went into a secret facility, where he will be performing his most important experiment; which was reviving Lumi as an android. After a long night, the experiment was successful, but before he sent Lumi back home, he programmed one of Lumi's microchips implanted in her brain to kill the people who will attempt to torment her. A day later, Lumi suddenly wakes up in her bed, leaving her confused. When she went to school, the students were shocked to saw that Lumi was alive, confusing Lumi even more. During the school's dismissal, when Lumi was preparing to go home, one of Lyn's friends attempted to beat Lumi, but while she was preparing to punch her, Lumi catches the woman's fist and throws her off a window. Lumi quickly discovers her newfound strength and quickly gets used to it. On the following night, Lyn Perez has been watching the news when she heard about one of Lyn's students was mysteriously thrown off the window, and several headlines about several students being killed by a mysterious figure in various ways became widespread. Lyn proceeded to answer the door that was knocking, but a fist punched it, causing Lyn to crawl back to reveal Lumi herself, who attempts to shoot Lyn with an Uzi but Lyn barely escapes. Lumi then followed soon after, where she was surrounded by police who shoots her, but she was invulnerable to the bullets. Lumi fought back by firing an AK-47 at the entire police force. Lyn then picks up one of the RPG's and fired at Lumi, burning off the skin to reveal an endoskeleton, much to the shock of Lyn. The endoskeleton fired again, causing Lyn to run again. This time leading to a nearby lake, in which the two engaged in a fight. Lyn then grabs the endoskeleton and throws off into the lake, giving it a heavy short-circuit. The film ends with Lyn walking away from the lake and seeing the now-deactivated endoskeleton one last time. Cast * Chinami Hisano as Lumi * Lex Moore as Dr. Cruise * Paulina Tan as Lyn Perez * James Connery as Peter Raymundo * Sandra Ozlins as Patricia Anderson * Shizu Misaki as Female Victim #1 * Misako Nyoko as Female Victim #2 * Ena Kentaro as Male Victim #1 * Zack Cruz as Male Victim #2 * Jordon Hayes as a PE Student * Kouki Hashimoto as a PE Student * The ActionMasters Stuntmen as the Police Force Production Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:R-rated films Category:2005 films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Horror films